100 Undocumented Moments
by The-Epic-Kiwi
Summary: 100 themes challenge! Another fic written with Lemon! We decided to give it a shot. Some chapters may be based on or make reference to stories already posted on either of our accounts. Hope you enjoy!
1. Annoyed

**Hey guys! So this will be a series of one shots written with Lemon! 100 themes challenge seemed interesting, and we need a place to dump things that don't belong in any of our other stories...so yeah. **

**Enjoy! and please review! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Theme 69: Annoyance<em>**

The sound was getting to Soul.

The constant squish, the disgusting mashing noise it made as teeth chomped down on it again and again and again. It was driving him absolutely up the wall.

He had had enough.

Sighing, he turned off the tv and swiveled to face the girl who's nose was buried in a book and feet propped up on his lap.

The very same girl who was chewing the gum.

"Maka." Said girl tore her gaze from her novel and brought it up to meet his piercing crimson eyes.

"Hmm? What's up?" she asked, viridian eyes looking at him curiously as the gum continued to make smacking noises in her mouth.

"Maka, spit it out."

She frowned, but continued chewing. "Spit what out?"

"You know what. Spit. It. Out."

Maka closed her book, still frowning at him, still chewing the gum.

"No...I really don't." she said slowly, "Spit what out Soul?"

He was losing his patience. Unable to rip his gaze away from the infernal WAD that was moving in between her teeth, he answered her through a clenched jaw.

"The GUM Maka. Spit the damn gum out."

Maka raised an eyebrow at him before scoffing and opening her book again.

"No. It's just gum Soul. What's the big problem?"

He seethed.

"What's the problem? The problem is its fucking annoying. Spit it out."

Maka glared at him now, unhappy with the tone he had just taken with her and set her mouth in a flat line, stubborn as ever.

"No! It tastes good, and I don't want to."

"Maka..."

"I said no Soul. I won't."

"Maka."

She just chewed even louder.

"Maka!"

Rolling the gum in her mouth, she blew a large bubble.

It popped.

Soul pounced.

"SOUL! What are y-mmph!" Maka's eyes flew wide open as Soul crushed his mouth to hers, his large hands circling her wrists and pinning her down to the couch.

After a brief moment of shock, Maka returned the kiss and his grip on her loosened. A couple seconds later, he pulled away, leaving his very shocked miester staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

They followed him as he stood up from the couch and walked nonchalantly to the other side of the living room. He stopped in front of the garbage can and leaned over, spitting out a large piece of gum, HER gum, into the can.

He straightened and walked back over to the couch, plopping himself back into his spot and reached for the remote. After turning the tv back on, he looked at his still stunned partner before grinning.

He didn't even see the book coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you likkkeeee? <strong>

**Please let us know! **


	2. Heal

**Hey guys, Lemon and Kiwi here! Chapter 2 has arrived. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme 83: Heal<strong>_

The weather in Nevada had been surprisingly cold lately, even though it was _Nevada_, and it was the middle of December. It once reached the low of 3 degrees Celsius.

And to say that Soul was feeling it, would have been a serious understatement.

He felt the way the cold made his scar feel like it was stretching. He would cross his arms over his chest, attempting to preserve any body heat he had. He tried his best at hiding his serious discomfort, but his meister always knew.

Maka would see the way his face would screw up into an expression that could only be described as "excruciatingly painful".

Unfortunately, however, that wasn't the only thing that bothered Soul at this moment.

He had been feeling rather _off_ for the past few days, and now, he lay sprawled on his back across his bed in a cold sweat, sick as a dog.

Maka poked her head in through his door to check on him. She saw that he was finally asleep. His bangs clung to his sweaty forehead as he breathed ragged, thick breaths. He looked so vulnerable.

She walked over and kissed his forehead, checking his temperature the same way her mother always checked her temperature when she was sick. He was burning up.

She went to the bathroom and quickly soaked a face cloth in cold water, returned to his room, and draped it over his fevered forehead. He barely stirred, only stretching his arms and taking a deep breath before relaxing into sleep once again.

After carefully disentangling his bed sheets from his legs, she tucked them around him once again, making sure he'd stay warm.

She then left to the kitchen and fetched him a glass of water, placing it on his bedside table, should he need it throughout the day.

After quietly leaving his room, she stood in the kitchen, deciding if she really needed to go to school. She didn't want to leave Soul all alone today, as sick as he was.

She quickly decided against leaving the apartment, and went to the kitchen to begin cooking Soul's favorite food.

Upon hearing the clanging and clatter in the kitchen, Soul's eyes opened drowsily as he tried to stop the spinning of his head. He felt like shit. Sniffling loudly, he rolled onto his stomach and stared out the window beside his bed.

Something white plopped down in front of his face. He frowned before plucking it off his eyes and flipping onto his back to examine it. He noticed the face cloth was still quite damp, which meant Maka must have put it on his forehead recently.

Soul sighed. Honestly, the girl babied him too much whenever he got sick, and although he'd admit he liked the attention from her (though he'd cut himself with his own scythe before he'd say it out loud), he hated how it made her worry so much that her pigtails would droop and eyes shine with a dull green glaze.

He heard another loud crash come from the kitchen accompanied by a string of curses. It made him glance sideways at the clock that resided on his bedside table before he shot up in bed with surprise.

It was 11:00am.

Maka was supposed to be at school two hours ago.

Suddenly growing concerned that it was not her in the kitchen, he slowly sat up in bed.

After his head finally stopped spinning, he slowly stood and peeked through the crack of his open door.

Well. It WAS Maka. That was for certain. She stood at the stove, wearing her usual plaid skirt, white shirt and beige sweater vest, nursing a throbbing finger with a large pan lying at her feet.

He breathed out a sigh of relief before opening his door wider and stumbling out into the kitchen, still dizzy from just waking up. Maka didn't even notice his presence until he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She let out a small squeak of surprise as she felt his hot breath feather her ear.

"Whatcha makin'? He slurred out, his words tickling her skin. Maka cleared her throat, before reaching over a turning on the stove.

"Your lunch." She replied, trying to ignore how his hands had come up to rest on her shoulders, sending small shivers down her spine. "I'm making your favorite."

"Curry?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"You bet!" she confirmed, smiling brightly.

"Mmmm" he mumbled happily as his throat rumbled on her shoulder.

"Now go lie down. You're sick and need your rest." she scolded.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He inquired, remembering why he had left his warm comforting bed in the first place.

Maka frowned slightly before turning around to face him, breaking his hold on her shoulders. She quirked an eyebrow at his swaying form, red eyes completely out of focus as they gazed at her. She lifted her hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up Soul?"

Soul frowned. The dizziness made her hand appear to be moving.

"...4?"

"2. And that's why I'm not at school. Look at you! You're not even close to being coherent enough to take care of yourself."

"Coher-wha?"

She sighed, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Just...Go back to bed Soul. I'll bring you your lunch when it's ready."

He grumbled as she turned back towards the stove and he once again rested his chin on her shoulder.

Maka sighed in frustration before she heard light snoring on her shoulder.

"Are you fucking serious?" she said before turning her head toward his and staring at him with a blank and unimpressed expression. She moved her hand up and plugged his nose.

Suddenly realizing that he can no longer breath, his eyes flew open.

"Maka!" Her hand moved from his nose to his ear and she began to drag him back to his bedroom door, the latter protesting and swearing the whole way.

She opened the door and shoved him inside ahead of her. He stumbled a little, rubbing his ear and turned back to the blonde in his doorway who had her hands planted on her hips and a stern expression painted across her pretty features.

"Bed. Now." She put emphasis on both words.

Soul grinned. "Aw Maka didn't know you wanted me that way."

His grin got even wider as he saw her hand twitch to grab a book but stop, unable to deliver a Maka chop to him in his sickly state.

"Come on Soul. Please just cooperate!" she said desperately.

He frowned before plopping down on his bed and planting his face in his pillow, groaning loudly.

"Now come on. Under the covers." she chided.

Soul's legs managed to dig the sheets out fom under him and bury his legs under them.

"That's a good boy." Maka smiled brightly at the red eyes that glared at her from under the bundle of blankets.

He scoffed. "I'm not a dog Maka."

She reached down and ruffled his hair, earning another grumble from him. "I know. Now just stay here while I finish cooking, alright?"

"Fine.."

Satisfied, she turned away from the bed.

"Oh, and Maka?" The blankets rustled and Maka felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and pull her down onto the soft mattress. She opened her mouth to speak but instead felt a pair of lips press themselves against her cheek in a sloppy kiss.

Soul released her, the girl giving him a wide eyed look of surprise as a blush started to creep up her cheeks. He gave her a half smile. "Thanks."

Maka stood awkwardly, mumbling something along the lines of "You're welcome" before rushing out of the room to hide her furious blush, tripping as she went.

Soul snorted. His meister could be such a girl sometimes.

* * *

><p>Later he woke when Maka gently shook him awake so he could eat his lunch. He carefully sat up in his bed and quickly downed the delicious meal.<p>

When he finished, he burped happily before downing the glass of water beside his bed.

Maka carefully tucked him back in his bed. He wet back to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Maka woke the next morning, sneezing and coughing and sniffling just as Soul had been doing yesterday.<p>

Looks like the DWMA would be missing them again, today.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Mischief Managed

**Yo, guys! This is Kiwi and Lemon here with a new chapter too our 100 themes! Just a little warning, this chapter is absolutely ridiculous. LOL. **

**So we hope you enjoy and don't foret to review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme 72: Mischief Managed<strong>_

Soul hated the feeling of being sweaty and caked with dirt. All he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower to ease his aching muscles and crawl into bed.

But no.

Maka was taking _ages_ in the bathroom. Soul, being tired and grumpy after this particular mission left him with a pulled shoulder and a couple bruised ribs, decided the lie down on the couch, no longer caring about how dirty he was.

He heard the sound of a door clicking and automatically assumed it was Maka leaving the bathroom. Little did he know, it was actually Blair entering the apartment.

In his desperation to feel clean, Soul had taken off his blood splattered shirt (most of which had been his meisters') and dirt-caked pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He peeked his head out into the hall, Maka's door was closed and the light was shining through the crack at the bottom, further confirming that the bathroom was now his for the taking.

Grabbing his towel, he darted across the small apartment hallway before reaching the bathroom door. Hoping Maka wouldn't catch him in nothing but his skivvies, he wrenched the door open, quickly jumping inside the bathroom and closing it behind him. He sighed in relief, before opening his eyes and taking the whole bathroom into view.

He wasn't alone.

Standing two feet in front of him was his gaping Meister. Her ash blonde hair was darkened a little from the water of the shower and plastered to the back of her neck, bangs falling messily in front of her face. Moss green eyes filled with surprise were wide and staring at him in his undressed state. But most importantly, his gaze narrowed in on the plain white towel that was pressed to the front of her narrow, lean body.

Her completely naked narrow, lean body.

His mind went blank as he processed this, and he stood frozen in embarrassment and fear at catching his Meister in the nude. After a moment of shock, she screamed and threw her 50 lbs leather-bound copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and proceeded to kick him out of the bathroom.

Her furious blush never left her face as she quickly dried herself off and dressed, miserably failing at erasing the image of his sculpted chest and lean body so underdressed.

Soul on the other hand, slumped against the bathroom door, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. His mind was still working slowly as he replayed the sight of Maka's ivory legs sticking out at the bottom of the VERY short towel that brushed just above her thighs. Soul silently cursed that the towel hadn't been higher. Her whole neck and face had been red with anger, leaving his eyes to follow the trail of crimson down to her very poorly concealed bosom before she chucked the book at his head.

Covering his face, he flushed with embarrassment at how much the sight of his dripping, nude Meister had turned him on like a light bulb.

"Nya~" He felt something soft brush against his legs, uncovering his face her looked up to see Blair in her cat form looking at him curiously with gold eyes. "What's wrong Soul? I heard yelling so I came to see what had happened Nya~!"

He stared blankly at the cat before burying his face in his arms again. He couldn't speak. What were words? What is going on around him? Why can't he stand? Why did he suddenly want to go back into the bathroom?

Oh God. Stop it. He was thinking dirty things about his Meister. This was not allowed.

He heard her huff from inside the bathroom again and heard the doorknob creak.

He paled.

He stood up quickly, avoiding her angry gaze as he rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.

"You uh... you done in there?"

She huffed again, crossing her arms with an air of annoyance. "Yes, no thanks to you."

Her tone of voice made him snap his eyes back to her. Her cheeks were still tinted a cute pink even though her eyes were slit and glowing a murderous green as they bored into him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"I don't know," she snarled back, "I'm not the creep who comes barging in on people who are still changing!"

Soul ignored the audible gasp that came from the purple ball of fur staring up at them and instead took a step closer to the blonde, narrowing his eyes at her obvious challenge.

"Well I'm not the moron who forgets to LOCK THE DOOR when they're taking a shower!" he smartly replied.

Maka sputtered, "MORON? Why you-you...you albino freak!"

"Bookworm!"

"Cool obsessed motorcycle junkie!"

"Tiny tits!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Awww does it have to be right now?"

They were up in each other's faces, both red with rage, glaring wholeheartedly.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?" Shouted Blair.

Both teens snapped their faces toward the cat, both wearing an expression of equal irritation, before Soul huffed and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

He growled as he started the hot water in the shower and when the water was the right temperature, he checked to confirm that the door was locked and proceeded to strip.

Underneath the hot water, Soul hung his head. Maka was such an idiot sometimes, thinking that he would purposely come barging into the bathroom just to see her naked. Nobody would want to see her naked anyways! Not her beautiful ivory skin or thin long legs or perfectly shaped – Wait. What?

He shook his head, trying to convince himself that his cheeks felt hot because of the scalding water and steam the shower provided. Turning the tap to off, he stepped out and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. He wiped the fog off of the mirror, grimacing when he saw that his cheeks still had that slight pinkish tint and sighed.

He had to think of a way to get back at her somehow, after making him feel like such a complete asshole. After a moments thought, he grinned devilishly, opening the door and heading toward Maka's room.

He knocked the door gently and put on a face of annoyment.

Maka's glare met his gaze before she noticed that – oh dear, oh my – Soul was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

She stammered slightly before she could form coherent sentences.

"Wh-what uh – d-did you want?" she blushed.

He raised an eyebrow over an unimpressed glare before replying.

"You took the comb and I can't find the other one anywhere." He drawled.

Maka stared blankly at him for a moment (mostly at his well defined chest and abs) before realizing that he had spoken.

"Wh-what?" she managed to say a few words. This was nothing like the situation that they had been in previously.

"The comb?" he asked, chuckling inwardly when he saw how flustered she was.

"Oh, oh! Sorry, um, it's right here." she grabbed it off her nightstand and walked across her room to give it to him, attempting to avoid looking him directly in the eyes as she put it in his waiting hand.

"Thanks." he drawled out slowly, noticing that her eyes refused to meet his; his own narrowed. Maka on the other hand, needed to get out of that room.

"Excuse me." she tried to slip past him and make her escape to the living room. However, he was too quick for her.

An arm blocked her path.

"Something wrong?" Maka glanced up to see that he was much closer than before. She shook her head, shooting her gaze down to the floor again. He sighed, before his other arm came up and placed on the wall on the other side of her head, effectively trapping her in.

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me." he said smoothly. "Are you still mad?"

He was MUCH to close now, she could smell the shampoo he uses and feel the warmth of his skin that was so close to her cheeks.

"I – u-um…" she couldn't speak. The only thought that remained in her mind was '_OH MY GOD THE ONLY THING PROTECTING HIS NAKED ASS FROM ME IS A TOWEL.'_

Her face was now a bright red, as she still couldn't meet his gaze.

"Why aren't you dressed?" she snapped, suddenly angry that his stupid gorgeous body had this effect on her.

He slyly moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"I thought this could be payment for what happened earlier…" he grinned as he felt her shiver.

It was a moment before she could form an intelligible enough thought to speak.

"Well, it's not alright! Now could use please move your arm-Ah!" She gasped as he leaned in again, resting his chin on her shoulder, his hair tickling her cheek and breath whispering against her ear.

"Promise you're not mad at me and I'll move." He said.

"I-I-Soul! Get off me right now-"

"Promise."

"No! Move!"

"Maka..."

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Maka gritted her teeth for a moment before angrily sighing and looking up to meet his smoldering crimson gaze.

"Fine. I'm not mad."

"Do you mean it?" He was toying with her, that much she could tell. The way the edges of his lips twitched slightly with a suppressed smile and eyes glittered with mirth. Even though she knew this was just payback for earlier, she couldn't help the blush that had once again crawled its way onto her cheeks.

"Yes, I promise!" she forced out, exasperated, "Now could you please let me go?"

The instant his arm moved, she moved quickly out of his trap. He was grinning now as she angrily stomped her way to the living room with a simple "And put some clothes on, dammit!" before her back disappeared from his sight.

Soul was pleased that his plan had worked out so well, and also with the fact that even though they had been partners for many years now, he still had the uncanny ability to make Maka blush. While strolling back to his room, all the while untucking the corner of his towel, He realized that the image of her naked body, now burned into his mind, was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Yeah. <strong>

**Please review!**

**p.s. sorry there hasn't been much updating on Lem's account with _Secrets_. We've started a couple of fics, but daaaaaaamn, we never really finish them. So we'll update soon. **


End file.
